1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to strategy type games in which players battle with individual opponents.
2. Background Art
Games in which players battle with individual opponents during a turn although there are other players involved in the game, are old in the art. An example of such a prior art game is the Parker Brothers "RISK" Game. There remains, however, a need for novel variations of such games.